Trials:Life and Death
by Krazie Kaity
Summary: Can love truely be a factor for a girl who grew up only knowing one thing. Kill or be killed. Can she some how be reformed from this mist demon she was raised as, into someone who is respected instead of feared? These are the trial that must be faced.
1. Trouble in Konohagure

**Trouble in Konohagure**

By: KaItYxBlInDxAnGeL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, they are property of Kishimoto. I do own Kawa Ame and Zan Kaida.

Iruka was walking outside the gate to the village, making sure that there were no intruders. Also to let any of the villages residents into the village, also their villages shinobi into. He stood tall but still very sleepily, it has been like this ever since Orochimaru and the Kazekage tried to attack the village in the leaves. Every night at least twenty shinobi on guard, others were also on call if anything major were to happen. Though with out his knowing there was a girl hidden deep inside one of the bushes, she was no older that the age of twelve. This girl had light blue hair that fell shoulder length; also her bangs covered her right eye and most of her cheek. Her clothing was nothing impressive, a black vest; this covered her ripped up cool gray ripped shirt. She also had pants that followed the same style. She had bandages loosely wrapped around the skin that could be seen, only reviling one aqua green eye. She knelt on the ground with a kunai gripped tightly in her left hand. Against her will she brushed against a leaf, this caught Iruka's attention, he in turn pulled out a kunai and slowly crept towards the bush. Iruka then listened closely to the sounds to see in he could again locate the culprit. Iruka then too one final step and the girl's right eye widened with joy. She finally launched her attack, with a flash she had knocked him out, the only thing he could see was what looked like the mist symbol. His body then hit the ground with a loud thump, and she was aware that other shinobi might have heard this. So she quickly lifted the limp body and ran back into the forest. She has thought right, the other chunin and jonin whom were also on guard had heard the ruckus. Once they opened the gate a fray of ice shards came flying at them. Quickly they dodged them and only one person saw Iruka being carried away. She was a nurse, by the name of Ame, she hadn't been on guard, but she felt it was her duty to see if the shinobi were all right, in which case this was not true. Ame then quickly ran off in the direction of the hokage's house, to inform him on what had just happened. Kawa Ame was a twenty-seven year old nurse; she had dark blue hair that laid in loose curls down her full back. She also had shimmering green eyes. Her attire consisted of a long gung xi, which was red with gold lining and stitching; she also had on the traditional shinobi vest over it. A pouch with many medical tools were in it. This she had tied around her waist in a deliquesce manor. Finally she had a white ribbon tied around her right arm, this was a symbol to prove she was in the medical branch of ninjas.

After she reached the house she began to continuously rap on the door. Though a minute later she stopped, waiting to see if anyone were to answer. The Hokage opened the door to see who was there. As soon as the door opened Ame flew into the house, and bowed in honor for the hokage. He simply smiled and closed the door, then motioned for her to stand up. "Ame, what is of this much importance that I had to be greeted by you at two in the morning?"

"There was a kidnapping, Iruka, that is," she quieted down with every word, trying to make it seem though she wasn't as frantic as she truly was. He stood there rubbing the hair on his chin; just long enough to realize information was still missing. He then looked back up at Ame, "from what village was the ninja, or what did it look like?"

This caught Ame off guard, she didn't really take the time to look and see, but she had a clue. "I.. I uh believe it was from the land of water, considering the attack types that was used."

"Kirigakure, no doubt," he then quickly snapped his fingers. "I only know one person whom can handle something like this."

Just then a ninja had appeared into the room, he had also bowed before standing. This ninja was none other that the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Ame glared at him, and he returned hers with a one eyed gleam. Those two did not get along; Ame didn't much like him because what he said to her after one of team sevens missions. Kakashi on the other hand didn't because she was a complete mystery, she just appeared in the village one day as a new nurse, and also she had hit him for a comment he had made to her. The Hokage broke their glaring contest by clearing his throat, both of their heads turned to look at him. "Irkua has been kidnapped by a mist ninja, I have no idea why but that's not of important right now, you need to get him."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll get my team and we'll be right on it." The hokage assumed that he had meant his jonin team though that wasn't the case. As Kakashi disappeared he went to three different houses. First, Uchiha Sasuke, then Haruno Sakura's, and finally Uzumaki Naruto's. Getting Naruto was the hardest; he seemed to sleep through almost anything, that is anything besides the shocking wake up call Kakashi gave him. The three sleepy ninja then followed a quick moving sensei to the main gate before he finally spoke. "This mission will no doubt be harder than any other mission you have even been on. This time all our lives are in grave danger, and time is against us. Before we have only passes by Kirigakure, but this time we are entering it. Be warned that their shinobi as deadly, they fight till death, just like Haku and Zabuza, but there are also many whose strength bypass theirs. All three of them just looked at Kakashi, trying to comprehend what had been said. A second later it dawned on one ninja, Sakura, "What?! This is a Jonin or even and ANBU ranking mission, what just became chunin Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked at her and sighed, "I know but these are hard times for our village right now and if you three want to act like adults you have to start training like them."

As soon as that was said Naruto got a huge smile on his face, "then if we finish this mission I can finally prove to everyone that I 'will' be the next Hokage!"

"Shut up you idiot," a sleepy Sasuke said with his arms folded as he leaned against a tree. Naruto glared at him, he wanted so badly to prove to Sasuke and everyone else how strong he was. That didn't matter right now though, all the mattered was how quickly they could find the kidnapper. Iruka's life was in their hands, and that's all that mattered.

"Alright, no more arguing, we have to go, move quickly and stay close, no follow," with that Kakashi was ahead of them, but still close enough to protect them. Sakura was staying especially close to Sasuke, for it was still dark, and they were going into enemy territory. Sasuke in turn was just as nervous, remembering how fast Zabuza was, how he was even barely a match of Haku. Now he was going to be facing ninjas just as strong, or stronger. Every though that whirled through his mind frightened him more than ever. Naruto on other hand, was fired up for a few reasons. This was a high-ranking mission; they had to rescue Iruka, and also he could finally prove how strong he's truly become. He wanted for badly to make it quickly, for he was prepared for every fight. Kakashi though was quickly leading them like he said, but he was unsure of what to expect. It was just too sudden that they would attack, they were still and ally village were they not? The thoughts and scenarios continuously ran through his mind. The one that worried him the most was I they were falling into a trap; if Orochimaru had set this up, telling the Mizukage he'd pay them for doing this. Maybe they were all going into Orochimaru's trap, just like they were pawn in a chess game.

About an hour later they arrived at the water passage to Kirigakure. Kakashi led them all into a boat as they were drawing nearer to the village. The person whom was getting them there was an older man, he had graying black hair, and dark brown eyes, also he had a worried look pasted oh his face. "What are four shinobi like you doing out here at a time like this," he asked curiously. The four of them just looked at him wondering why he was so concerted. He then continued, "you know, there are rebellions going on, and the missing nin have been attacking the village."

"We… have to retrieve something of importance," Kakashi said. He knew then that it couldn't have been Orochimaru, there was something else, something major up ahead. Once they reached the dock he had stopped the boat, "this is as far as I can take you. I have one thing to tell you though. Beware the dragon." They then all looked at him from the dock as be began to turn the boat around. "Badge or eye, it doesn't matter beware the dragon."

Kakashi stood there watching him as he began to fade into the distance, wondering what he meant, there couldn't be a real dragon, could there? Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke quietly stood behind him, just as clueless as him. Kakashi then looked over to his right, there it was, the gate into the village. Now the real race had began , there was not turning back, and now it was a fight for their lives. He then lead his group towards the gate, also giving them tips or prepare them. The closer they got, the more you could hear the cries of help from where a fire was out of control. Also some people were lying outside the gate, huddling together, barely clothed, and a thin sheet that barely covered them. Kakashi simply avoided eye contact with any of them, fearing that one may attack him for his weapons or even for money. Naruto moved closer to Kakashi and took a deep breath. He no longer had his fighting spirit, especially after getting a glimpse of two people fighting to the death over a simple piece of bread. Sakura also moved closer, and clang onto Sasuke's are. She was shaking, afraid that someone might try to jump her, holding back tears that were threatening to come out. Sasuke was as stiff as a board, completely frightened. Just as much as the rest of them, though he tried not to show it. He was walking quickly to keep up with Kakashi, but slow enough so that he didn't leave Sakura behind. The four then stopped at the gate, there was no one on guard, the gate just stood open and unattended. Inside they could see many of people running around, avoiding small riots that were breaking out as the Mizukaga was trying to control them all. Kakashi then motioned for them to follow, as they all took their first step into the enemy territory.

* * *

a/n: alright yet another story of mine, I will continue with my others, as soon as i get insperation for a new fff chapter. Or my co author writes the new chapter for best years. anyways same rules apply, one reveiw for a new chapter, and please no flaming. 


	2. Mizukage

Mizukage

By: KaItYxBlInDxAnGeL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, they are property of Kishimoto. I do own Kawa Ame and Zan Kaida.

Kakashi pushed the three of them out of the way of the entrance. Just as they got out of the line of fire the Mizukage had attacked a group of rioters, and sent then flying out of the village. The missing nin who were the cause of the riot then stood up to attack again. Unfortunately for them, an ANBU had already spotted them and quickly killed them. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, both Sasuke and Naruto just cringed and turned their heads. Kakashi just took a deep breath and also looked away from the sight. The Mizukage walked over to the group of ANBU who surrounded the dead shinobi, he then nodded. The ANBU then moved closer to the dead body's as the Mizukage turned and faced Kakashi, once he noticed the symbol on the hitai-ate, and quickly walked up to them. With a snarl he spoke, "what business do you have in my village?"

"You know very well on what our business is here," Kakashi then said in a bitter and yet calm tone.

"What are you talking about," he sneered back at Kakashi as a group of mist jonin joined him.

"The Kidnapping of Iruka, that is what I'm talking about," Kakashi said in a less calm and more bitter tone. The Mizukage turned and looked at the jonin surrounding him, now he looked less hating and more worried. He then turned back to Kakashi, but closed his eyes, "where is she?"

Kakashi looked confused as so did the other three, but the mist shinobi looked more frightened than anything. Then finally one jonin stepped forward slightly to say something. "Sir, t-that's what we… we came to tell you… uh, she has been gone all night, I uh, I think she might have-"

The Mizukage then held his up before saying anything, "damn that girl," he then dropped his hand and opened his eye's. "your friend might be dead, it would be the best if I went and-"

"NO!" Naruto busted out, "Iruka sensei can't be dead," with that he then started off closely followed by the rest of them, whom were trying to stop him. One of the mist jonin when to go follow them, but the Mizukage stopped him. The jonin simply looked at him oddly as the Mizukage started giggling. "Uh sir?"

"Don't worry about them. They have Kakashi of the sharing an on their side, this will be an interesting fight, and if we get lucky. She'll take him out, but of course she'll also die trying," he paused a moment and started laughing more, "that way we have one less shinobi in out bingo book and one less Zan to worry about."

* * *

A/n: yes i know that this charper is very short, the next one will be longer. Also Artimes, thank you so much for the comment, I really loved it.

Also please read nad review chapter three is on its way


	3. The Little Dragon

The little Dragon

Iruka sat trapped, he as tied up tightly, and this was no ordinary tie, and not ever an escape jutsu would help. He then groggily opened his eyes and looked around; trying to comprehend what was going on. Once he turned his head to the right he was the same aqua green eye staring at him. "Damn it," with that the girl then turned away reveling a badge on the back of her vest. It had black around the trip of the badge, a faded blue background. Then in the middle of the badge was a dragon with its mouth ajar, it had piercing green eyes and it was bright silver, with a gray undertone. It also was placed perfectly in the center with its claws stretched out, and bearing its fangs.

She continued to walk away and giggled to herself, as she started removing the bandages from her face. Her cheeks were a light pink; her lips were full and also a dull pink color. Her skin was a dull peach, and though she was a life sized porcelain doll. She pushed her bangs out of her face, revealing one bright green eye. Her pupil was a dragon like slit, with four yellow lines making their way from the pupil. Her ears were pierced more times than the averages adults, five times to be exact. They lined the rim of her ear, each of them a different color, going from dark to light.

This caught Iruka's attention; this couldn't have been the same girl, could it? For she looked far to deliquet to have attacked him with the strength she did. After that she took off her gray shirt, reveling a completely bandaged body, the only skin that was shown was a bit of her arm, which bore the ANBU symbol. She then pulled a white vest, with the same badge on the back of it, over her then rewrapped her face. She then let her bangs back down covering her one eye, then turned back and faced Iruka. This was a shock to him, for was the only about the age of twelve, and she was already an ANBU, also she could change from being sweet and innocent to being a killer in a few seconds. After that she turned back and walk up to Iruka, "you should feel privileged, no everyone gets to see my face before I kill them," she stated in a calm voice.

Iruka smirked, "I highly doubt you will, I mean they probably already sent out our best shi-" He had been cut by nothing by water, she then got a look of pure evil. She then pulled out her katana and walked up to him holding the tip of the blade a few centimeters from his neck. He gulped and looked down at the blade, on it the name Kaida was engraved.He then looked up at her, "Kaida, the little dragon."

"Oh so you know your stuff, to bad it's not going to help you," the then tapped his chin with her blade. "Say goodbye to life."

Right outside a house Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were franticly trying to find a way to get to Iruka and save him quickly. Kakashi stood behind then and continued to read his book. Sakura then turned around to Kakashi and yelled. "CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO HELP FIND HIM!"

Kakashi though and out ichi ichi paradise away, "well now that you mentioned it I could summon my dogs to track him down." The three of them looked at him blankly, then sighed, of disappointment and relief. He then pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, running his finger down the scroll. Then slamming it on the ground. Just then a dog appeared and looked up at Kakashi, who just simply nodded then the dog then headed into the house that they were in front of. As the dog broke in to the house Kaida had began to swing her blade at Iruka, but was halted by a dog attacking her ankle. She then changed her path and her blade headed to the dog that simply jumped away, and then disappeared. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke then appeared in the door way. Kaida simply glared and threw the katana, hitting the wood next to the door. The blade slightly cut Kakashi cheek, as he looked over at the blade, "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, stay close and don't let your guard down."

The three in return moved closely to their sensei, and also took out a weapon to guard themselves if they needed to use it. Kaida giggled in entertainment, as she slowly moved closer by only a few steps, for she was in dodging her own blade. Kakashi had ripped it out of the wall quickly, attempting to hit her. Kaida had thrown herself on the ground and as she did, she proceeded to create a clone on herself also. She then stood up again, with a look on her face that was too familiar, the same grinning face as Zabuza. This froze the three gennin in a moment's time as Kakashi simply got a shocked look on his face. Sasuke started shaking a bit, remembering how fierce he was, and she, she was only a year younger than him, and already had powers that highly bypassed his. Sakura also started shaking in fear, holding her kunai close to her body. She was that is, when Kaida created a clone it instantaneously moved behind the weakest of the three, Sakura. The clone then simply set her head on Sakura's shoulder saying on thing. "Boo," it then slammed her hand into the back of Sakura's neck, causing her to pass out instantly. Kakashi then turned around slamming a shuriken into the clone's body as the real Kaida moved for her next attack. Before Kakashi could even move she was already in the process of her attack. For when Kakashi turned around, he pushed Naruto and Sasuke back, and her target was Sasuke. This was because he was closer in range and an easy target, she had jumped up throwing six shuriken at his back, and then grabbed several kunai from her weapons pouch, and stabbed him with each on as she landed.

"GAH," sasuke let out in pain, stumbling away from her, "damn you." Kaida's eye widened as she then kicked him hard in the stomach. Sasuke then coughed up blood and fell onto the floor, unconscious. Kaida then turned around with a wild grin on her face. She looked directly at Kakashi and Natuto, planning away to get both of them out of the way.

* * *

A/n: sorry it took so long to update, i'll try not to make it take so long next time '. Well you know the rules, read and review for the next chapter 


End file.
